Mekayka Baker
Name: Mekayka "KeKe" Isabelle Baker Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'6 Weight 137 lbs. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Kills: One or None Weapon: Stun Gun Appearance: KeKe is a teenage girl who is of fairly average build, although she leans towards the slim side. While there is not much muscle evident in her body, her dance training can be seen most clearly on her legs, which are lightly muscled. Due to her being of African-American descent, her skin is of a dark chestnut tone; her skin is naturally fairly clear, but if acne does show up, it is most evident around her nose. She has a round face paired with a broad nose, as well as thin, meticulously plucked eyebrows, full lips, and wide eyes, which are somewhat rounded. While her hair is naturally curly and puffy, through an extensive hair care regimen, she has been able to straighten it, wearing it loose and just past her collarbone. It is lightly textured and a bit wavy; it is parted just a bit to the left of her face, leaving some hair on the right to fall just above her eye. When dancing, however, she tends to put it into a bun. KeKe almost never leaves her home without having makeup on, typically powder-blue eyeshadow, dark pink lipstick, as well as blush that blends in with the color of her skin. Typically, her sense of dress drifts towards bold colors such as red and purple, and heels are a mainstay in her outfits. On Announcement Day, she was wearing a dark-blue leather jacket, a red top with lace detailing on the top, three quarter-length black jeans, as well as black and red high heels, with a black ankle strap. Interests: Ever since she was young, KeKe has been interested in dance, and while she first started with local ballet classes, she quickly found herself drawn to stepping instead. In high school, she has been a member of the school dance team for four years, and while she wishes she'd been given the opportunity for more solos, in general she is fairly content with that part of her life. More recently, she's picked up an interest in cosmetology, and often likes to offer makeovers to her friends, as well as general beauty advice. She often practices various makeup combinations as well, but she tends to only do this within the privacy of her own home. After graduation, she wishes to enroll in a cosmetology program, intending to put off her mandatory terms of service for as long as possible. History: With an older brother, Tyrone, four years her senior and a younger sister, Libby, six years her junior, KeKe is the second of three children born to Destiny and Michael Baker, a lower middle-class couple whose families have lived in Denver for over four generations. Both of her parents work: Destiny as a shift manager in a fast-food restaurant, Michael as a factory worker, however, neither of them have been able to gain any major promotions. While both never said explicitly to their children that it was their race that had prevented them from getting promoted, it was something that constantly lingered over the family's head. Tyrone, on the other hand, was much more outspoken about the state of minorities in America. As she grew up, KeKe often felt trapped between her older brother and her parents, leaving her to be in the middle of the family divide with her sister. From both her parents and brother, however, she gained a natural cynicism about the state of America, and while she does wish that things will change for the better, she is often unsure of whether they can. Throughout elementary and middle school, KeKe remained a fairly outgoing child, although she primarily spoke to and bonded with other minority students. It was in her freshman year of high school that her brother went off on his first term of mandatory military service, although it was extended due to multiple crimes, including vandalism. While Tyrone was none too happy about it, he reasoned that it was better to get his terms in the military done with early to get them out of the way. Only a month later, the Bakers got the news that Tyrone had died during basic training, as part of a freak accident. While both Destiny and Michael quickly decided not to question the nature of his death, although they still mourned heavily, KeKe was made even more suspicious of the government, although she was careful not to let either her parents or Libby on about this. At school, there was a marked change in her demeanor: Previously outgoing although conflict-avoidant, she now seemed to relish getting into arguments and flinging back insults if any abuse was thrown her way, although she was careful to avoid anything physical. Due to this, she wound up being reprimanded more than few times due to her behavior, and while she has been careful since to avoid getting into any major trouble, she still remains largely surly at school. Privately, KeKe isn't sure if this is the right way to be going about dealing with her grief of Tyrone, although she figures that it's too late now to start making a change for her reputation. While she is still quite torn up about his death, she also tries to tell herself that it was his fault for being so irresponsible. After high school, she hopes to enroll in a local beauty school so she can pursue her dream of owning a beauty salon, and tries not to think about her military terms. Personality: Most of the time, KeKe is gregarious but with a short fuse. If someone angers her, she's usually going to make it clear that she's someone not to be messed around with. While she will gladly hold conversations and gossip with those who are willing, she is quite bad at holding in her disdain for people she doesn't like, or is annoyed by. When angered, she tends to resort to shouting to get her way, and while she has not had any significant moments of physical violence used against another person, she can become quite heated in a dispute. In private, KeKe is much more introspective than she seems, but she tries to hide this by being externally sassy and aggressive. Reputation: Among the school, KeKe is known as having somewhat of a temper, and becoming easily riled up when insulted or spoken down to. For many students who lean on the side of patriotism, she is seen as an example of why minorities are still being oppressed, and her loud dislike of many people means that by and large she is treated with a certain degree of wariness by others. By those who are more willing to look past her flaws or are more upset with the current state of the country, KeKe is seen as someone who will fight to the death for her friends, and someone with a surprisingly warm interior, although she goes to great efforts in order to hide this. Primarily, her friends are from the dance team or those who share a similar interest in make-up and styling. The above biography is as written by Somersault. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Somersault '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Stun Gun (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Mekayka, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *No More A Thief *The Taste of Freedom *Radical-6 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mekayka Baker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!